Latin name of the genus and species: The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new and distinct Chrysanthemum plant is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Omol.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a product of a naturally occurring mutation discovered in a cultivated state on a branch of a Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Molfetta Pinkxe2x80x99 (undistributed in the United States). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in September 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Omolxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Omol.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Omolxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Decorative-type inflorescence,
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 42 days of short day length,
3. Free branching habit,
4. Dark orange ray florets at first opening, with outer ray florets fading to a lighter orange and the center remaining dark at maturity and all ray florets changing to lighter orange with fading,
5. Very uniform round growth habit, and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent variety, xe2x80x98Molfetta Pinkxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar have ray florets of a different color and inflorescences of a smaller diameter than plants of the parent variety.
In comparison to the commercially available variety xe2x80x98Gedi One Novxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,796), xe2x80x98Gedi Two Omolxe2x80x99 has fewer florets per inflorescence, fewer disc florets per inflorescence, a shorter blooming response time to short days, and a smaller diameter inflorescence.